


[Podfic] Like a Detuned Radio  |  written by homo-pink

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Challenge: Cake Swap, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared's released from prison, Jensen is there to help him cope. (Parole officer/ex-con AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Like a Detuned Radio  |  written by homo-pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like a Detuned Radio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077114) by [homo_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/pseuds/homo_pink). 



> Recorded for applegeuse for the 2015 cakehole-club cake swap. Thanks to 2blueshoes for the lovely art!

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9celq1t48aaco46/Like_a_Detuned_Radio.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6uo6rz5h69fdhu6/Like_a_Detuned_Radio.m4b)
  * **Size:** 51MB/26MB | **Duration:** 0:55:33 

  
---|---


End file.
